


Safe Place

by VindictiveFlower



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, Fluffy, Harryhasfeelings, M/M, Safeplace, Warm, ilovemyboys, sleeping, taggingissomuchfun, thisismyfirstfanficsodon'tattackplease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VindictiveFlower/pseuds/VindictiveFlower
Summary: In which Draco takes a nap and Harry is so warm he's basically an inferno.





	Safe Place

Harry froze as he took in the blonde figure that was lying in his bed.

Draco?

What was Malfoy doing in Harry’s apartment? More importantly what was he doing in _Harry’s_ bed, when he had a perfectly good one in his own apartment.

Harry furrowed his brow as he watched Draco sleep and took in the blondes appearance. The covers were only covering half of his body, revealing his suit covered torso that was now rumpled from sleep. Draco’s hair, which was usually gelled and parted to perfection, was now as wild as Harry’s own and was splayed on the pillow beneath his head. Malfoy’s mouth was parted and he was snoring slightly. He looked…peaceful.

Randomly Harry remembered a conversation that he had with Draco months prior. They had been having a drink and were each complaining about being tired.

_“Honestly, the first time I had slept soundly was first year at Hogwarts.” Harry said, before taking a sip of his firewhisky._

_“Oh, really? And why’s that?” Draco had asked curiously._

_“It was the first time that I felt safe.” Harry had responded, staring down at his drink. “I never knew what was going to happen at the Dursleys from one moment to the next. I knew that just because I kept my head down and stayed out of the way, didn’t mean I was out of harm’s way.”_

_He bit the inside of his cheek not meaning to reveal so much._

_Draco nodded in understanding. “I know what you mean. Don’t look at me like that Potter, my dad didn’t exactly create the most loving environment either.”_

_“Sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed.”_

_“Yeah, whatever. The point is, Hogwarts was the first place where I could be myself. Even though I did have all this pressure on me I still felt safe you know? He couldn’t get to me.” Draco continued. “At least until sixth year. That was hell and I haven’t slept well since. Just haven’t felt safe I guess.”_

_Draco pursed his lips and his face tightened as if he hadn’t meant to say all of that._

_Harry got his eye and gave him a small smile. “The war spared no one Draco, it took me a long time to be able to sleep through the night, you’ll get there. You’ll feel safe again, I promise.”_

_Draco smiled back and said: “Well if the chosen one declares it then it must be true.”_  
_“Oh buzz off!” Harry laughed and it wasn’t long before Draco did too._

Harry felt his entire being warm as he realized that Draco had come to him and his bed for safety and security. That Draco viewed his place as somewhere that he could relax and take a nap without fear and by association that meant he viewed Harry as a place he could go to relax without being afraid.

Harry knew they had come a long way since their tentative friendship that they formed in their eighth year, but Harry hadn’t realized how far until this moment. He also hadn’t realized how badly he wanted to be Draco’s safe place until now, or how much he loved the blonde in front of him.

“Malfoy.” Harry called out softly, walking over to him and shaking him gently. “Draco, wake up!”

“Hmph...go away!” Draco muttered and Harry smiled as Draco rolled over and buried his head deeper into Harry’s pillow.

“Well since this is my house, I don’t think I will.”

Draco shot up. “Potter?!” He exclaimed. “What am I doing in your bed?!”

“Sleeping?” Harry supplied unhelpfully with a smile.

“Wha-bloody hell.” Malfoy ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more. “How did I get here?”

“The door?”

Draco glared Harry.

“This isn't funny!” He hissed.

Harry snorted. “It’s a little funny. What are you even doing here? Were you waiting for me and then just fell asleep or something?”

Draco furrowed his brow and started thinking out loud. “Well, I’ve been working late for the past couple of days and I haven’t been sleeping all that well so I left early to get some sleep. I thought I apparated home but I guess I apparated here instead. It’s funny, I swear I thought ‘home’ as I did it but I guess not.”

Harry hid a small smile and basked in the warmth that filled his chest as he took in what Draco had said. He knew that Draco didn’t make a mistake, he did think home, he thought of Harry’s place as home and it was all Harry could do to not launch himself at the boy and kiss him breathless.

“You looked peaceful.”

“Well yeah! I was asleep Potter, most people are relaxed when they’re asleep.”

“Not you though. I’ve seen you when you sleep, it’s never restful” It was true. Draco always looked like he carried the weight of the world, whether he was awake or asleep.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “Whatever Potter. What are you trying to get at?” He said impatiently.

Harry took the man in for a moment. Messy haired, bleary eyed, his suit rumpled and beautiful.

“You only sleep well in places you feel safe.”

Draco shifted uncomfortably. “So?”

“So, you feel safe here.” Harry said bluntly.

“So, what if I do?”

The warmth was a raging fire now and Harry smiled. “Nothing Draco, nothing at all. You’re welcome in my bed anytime that you need.”

Draco flushed and rolled his eyes, lying back down. “You’re bloody weird, Potter.”

Harry shoved Draco over and laid down next to him. “Yeah but you love me anyways.”

“Uh-huh.”

Harry smiled and closed his eyes. It’d been a long day and he was tired.

“I love you too.”

“Go to sleep, Harry.”


End file.
